All That Remains
} |name = All That Remains |act = 2 |image = Quentin Leandra.jpg |px = 270px |caption = |start = Hawke Estate |end = Killer's Lair |prereqs = Check on Anders |location = Lowtown |previous = Prime Suspect ; Offered and Lost |next = Following the Qun ; The Captain's Condolences |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} All That Remains is an Act 2 main quest in Dragon Age II, revolving around the disappearance of Hawke's mother, Leandra. Acquisition Complete Prime Suspect and Offered and Lost. Walkthrough Hawke Estate Go to your estate; Gamlen is here but Leandra is not. She did not show up for their weekly meeting. Bodahn says she may be with her suitor who has sent her some white lilies. *If you tell Gamlen about the killer from Prime Suspect then he refuses to believe it and goes to search for her in Lowtown. *If you tell him she's probably with her suitor then he isn't convinced and leaves to retrace her path from your home to his. After Gamlen leaves, Bodahn suggests searching for her in Lowtown at night after the streets empty out. Gallows Courtyard *If Gascard DuPuis died by reporting him to Moira at the end of Prime Suspect (either telling her he tricked you or at least reporting his location in Darktown), then you can report Leandra's disappearance to her in the Gallows Courtyard, though doing so has no lasting effect. During this conversation she will tell you that DuPuis was executed by the Templars after confessing to kidnapping and blood magic, therefore he couldn't be the Kirkwall killer. *If Gascard died at the DuPuis Estate, you can tell Moira that Leandra is missing but it makes no difference in the quest. Darktown If Gascard DuPuis is alive, you can find him in Darktown. He states that the killer took Alessa not long after you confronted him at the estate, but he can perform a ritual using blood magic to track her right to the killer's lair. *If you tell him to perform the ritual then you are transported to the Dark Foundry; Gascard will accompany your party through the area. **If Fenris or Anders are in the party then they will not object to the ritual (perhaps reflecting the gravity of the situation). **If Sebastian is in the party then he disapproves . *If you turn down Gascard's offer then the conversation ends, but it is still possible to accept his offer by talking to him again. **If Sebastian is in the party then he approves of your decision . **If Merrill is in the party then she disapproves . Lowtown Meet Gamlen in Lowtown at night. Speak to the Urchin and either pay or intimidate him to obtain information. Then follow the blood trail to the Dark Foundry entrance. Dark Foundry When you arrive at the foundry, follow the blood trail to a trapdoor, but do not be so hasty that you miss the lootable containers on the upper levels (the blood trail cuts around their locations, with one of the chests in the room to the left off the upper gangway). The Killer's Lair If Gascard DuPuis is with you then he will not join in on any battles until you reach the killer, and his character model simply runs around and tends to get in the way of your targeting. He also offers no commentary on what you discover. Electricity and nature damage have the greatest effects on the shades encountered in here, but corpses are best handled by electricity, as they are immune to nature on Nightmare difficulty. Abominations can cause interruptions with their claw swipes, as can the shades if they deal enough damage, so avoid letting them secure multiple positions around a character at once. Beyond this, rage demons should be stunned or frozen before they can slip into the ground and deliver fiery backstabs. Depending on your abilities you may want to opt for stunning a cluster of Normal-ranked enemies instead before commanding the whole party to attack the rage demon at once. As you battle through the area you will come across notes and an odd painting that begin to paint a picture of what's happening. Be sure to take Orichalcum and the Act 2 signature gloves (which are dependent on class) before you reach the final room. At the end of the next hallway, a cut scene plays where you confront the killer, Quentin, and see for yourself the disturbing results of his actions. If Gascard is with you then he reveals his ulterior motives; Quentin was once his teacher in the art of necromancy, but refused to teach him all of what he knew. Gascard still intends to work with you to kill him and take his research notes, but Quentin will offer to "be the mentor he deserved" now that his "work" is finished. Gascard will, after some hesitation, accept and take the side of the killer against you unless: *You are a diplomatic or aggressive Hawke, in which case you can talk him into helping you or intimidate him out of getting between you and Quentin. Sarcastic Hawkes have no such option. *If Varric is in the party, he will sense a betrayal and put a crossbow bolt in Gascard's neck. This takes place before the dialogue, so players wishing to keep Gascard alive should check Hawke's personality before speaking to him in Darktown, to make sure they even have that option. During the fight, the killer will summon swarms of abominations, shades, and corpses, plus three "Possessions" of his victims in the form of desire demons. You must slay these in order for him to lower the shield he generates around himself, as Dispel Magic cannot remove it. Each Possession leads a wave of demons and undead, so the same tactics for one wave will work in the subsequent two. Retreating into the passageway upstairs should provide a decent place to use AoEs like Firestorm and/or Tempest, while giving you a buffer between slaying the third Possession and Quentin joining the battle properly. He is an Elite-ranked Blood Mage and should be stunned and slain before he can unleash a single Hemorrhage, as on most difficulties it can drain your party's life to nothing while healing him faster than he can be damaged. It is unlikely enemies will drop any loot during this battle, but if they do, they must be looted before the battle ends. If Gascard joins Quentin, he is a Normal-ranked blood mage and should be killed immediately, before his additional Hemorrhages have influenced the fight too much. After that, the same strategy as not having him present or killed by Varric will apply. If he stands with you, however, he casts Hemorrhages against the enemies and deals spirit damage, drawing a great deal of attention from them. Like all optional invincible allies his support is unnecessary, but on Nightmare difficulty, unlike other temporary allies, his support can actually make the fight more difficult. Not only will his attacks deal zero damage to the shades, desire demons, and Quentin, they will now deal friendly fire spirit damage to your party. Gascard's invincibility as an ally means the Hemorrhages won't stop, therefore your party can't attack from close range without putting themselves in grave danger, and this in turn means the desire demons have free reign to restore enemy health. The best, and in some cases the only, way to properly deal with this is to set all ranged allies on the ledge overlooking the pit (Gascard's Hemorrhages will not affect them from the level below) and use their best stuns on the desire demons and AoE attacks on the mob around Gascard. Set melee companions at the bottom of the stairs ready to take out any mobs that peel off to attack your mages and archers. Rogues can stun Gascard with Miasmic Flask and buy a few seconds to close in and dispatch the desire demons, but if Gascard doesn't have any targets left near him he will attempt to "help" by casting a Hemorrhage on whichever enemy is engaging you in melee range. Repeat for each wave and desire demon that spawns into the area. Gascard can damage corpses and abominations well enough, so focus your efforts on the shades. Aside from this, a Rune of Spirit Warding is the most viable defense against the Hemorrhages. When Quentin drops his barrier, his Hemorrhages can and will target your mages, so move them back downstairs. The student and teacher tend to cast dueling Hemorrhages on each other, creating a field that is impossible to cross. As they're both immune, they will deal no damage to each other and cast the fields infinitely, but Quentin will still recover health at a steady rate (indicating that the spell's health regeneration is separate from its damage), so he must be taken out from range. In short, Gascard's "help" makes the fight more difficult than it ought to be, but it can still be won in spite of him. Result *If Gascard DuPuis is with you in the killer's lair for the meeting with Quentin, then he is either killed by Varric before the battle, he is killed by you during the battle, or he survives after siding with you. *Unlocks Following the Qun and The Captain's Condolences, a companion quest. *The Gloves of the Overseer, Gloves of Enasalin, or Stonehammer Gauntlets are in a chest in the killer's lair, before the final encounter, depending on Hawke's class. *In the Killer's Lair there is a letter to the killer from someone in the Circle of Magi, congratulating him on his discoveries and indicating that the writer has placed certain books on magic in a drop-off place for Quentin to obtain. The letter is signed "O." *No matter which option you choose above (with Gascard's help or without), there is no way to save your mother from her unfortunate fate. Before Leandra dies, she tells Hawke that she is proud of him/her. *If a companion was romanced, they will come to console you in your bedroom at the Estate excluding Sebastian. (This happens after the conversation with Gamlen) If no companions are romanced, Aveline will come saying she has heard the news and that you know where to find her. In any case, The Captain's Condolences will initiate. **Isabela points out that at least Hawke had a loving mother. She will try to console Hawke by telling them that the murderer will harm no one else, and says she believes Leandra would be proud. **Merrill gives her condolences in Elvish: "Ir abelas, ma vhenan", "I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart." She insists that Leandra is in a better place now, perhaps with Falon'Din. *If you found the killer's lair with Gascard's help, and he sides with you in the end, you can talk to him after in Darktown. Isabela "knows a runner" when she sees one, indicating Gascard intends to flee Kirkwall. Bringing Aveline or Fenris to interrogate him proves enlightening. Aveline is given preference over Fenris, regardless of friendship or romance status. **If you let him go and Isabela is in the party then . **If you kill him and Isabela is in the party then . Rewards *750 XP *1 *Tine (automatically added to inventory upon quest completion) Notable items *Orichalcum in the passageway just before the shrine (needed for Supplier achievement) *Act 2 signature gloves (depending on class) in a crate just before Quentin's room: **Gloves of the Overseer (mage Hawke) **Gloves of Enasalin (rogue Hawke) **Stonehammer Gauntlets (warrior Hawke) *A letter from Gascard DuPuis and White Scapular of the Defender in Act 3 if Gascard survived and was also spoken to in Darktown before letting him leave. Not speaking to him before Act 2 ends results in not receiving the package. *Gascard DuPuis's Favorite Hat, if he survived Prime Suspect but was killed by Hawke in the final battle with Quentin. Trivia *The title of the quest may be a reference to the novel All That Remains by Patricia Cornwell, also involving the hunt for a serial killer. Bugs * If you complete this quest by going to Gascard DuPuis in Darktown instead of going to Lowtown, you might still see Gamlen and the Urchin in Lowtown after the quest. Talking to the Urchin starts the dialogue and suggests that the quest has been started. It also gives rivalry points depending on your actions. The quest immediately says it's completed afterwards. However, the completed quest text will now read "Follow the trail of blood", instead of noting Leandra's death. * If you follow the trail of blood through Lowtown, you can turn left at the Hanged Man and take the long route around to the foundry. Hawke will comment that they must have gone inside the foundry, however the remainder of the trail of blood does not render and the door is inaccessible. The player must follow the complete trail of blood from map marker to map marker until it rests on the door before the foundry can be accessed. * Before talking to Leandra, DuPuis' disembodied voice may offer condolences despite you having killed him. * This quest is susceptible to the "Loading..." bug that some others are. If the game is killed and the resumed from a point after the combat starts, Gascard shows up with the party even if he was killed by Varric. He does nothing, cannot be talked to and is gone for good once the cut scene loads correctly. *Moira may be spoken to about Leandra's disappearance even if the quest has already been completed. Gallery Alessa Dead.jpg|Alessa found dead Leandra Remains.jpg|Leandra walking towards Hawke Leandra Remains Closeup.jpg|Close-up of Leandra dying in Hawke's arms Category:Dragon Age II main quests Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests